The blackpower treason
by Malkavs Pen
Summary: Madman is embraced by Grout the local antadeluvian elder vampire of the malkavian insane Vampires clan. The thing is written in the universe of Vampire the masquerade bloodlines. Prelude to how Jack got the explosives.
1. Chapter 1

Madman is embraced by Grout the local antadeluvian (elder vampire) of the malkavian (insane Vampires) clan. The thing is written in the universe of Vampire the masquerade bloodlines. Prelude to how Jack got the explosives.

I don't care about the copyright will not be taken alive, and I swear to show not even deathbed repentance.

„Do you know?" Asked a voice clouded by darkness. "Your death is about to be changed." My eyes focussed on the sole crack in the ceiling, the only crack in the entire room, the place the voice came from. "Capital, another change I won't be needing to care about!" I exclaimed laughing. "How does one know what comes after death?" The voice asked. "Nothing comes after, otherwise you wouldn't know, if you were dead, logic." "The logic of a madman! Keep it to yourself!" "Shut up, you are a crack in a ceiling, I am not taking criticism from damage! You have done nothing good in your life except ruin things! And you defile this great white work of art! The heaven I can reach!" I exclaimed angrily, this was an outrage I was after all a British Lord. Although I was not very sure why, they locked me up in this white walled cell, because they deemed me unfit for society. This was how people treated their parliament nowadays. "Are you sure he would be sufficient, dear?" Asked a mans voice coming down the hallway. A female voice answered in the tone one would strike if talking to a lover. "You would be very wrong to say he was anything but completely, and utterly mad. In the classic sense of course. Not very violent, except when he feels threatened." I walked up to my barred cell door. "Have you been sent by the queen perhaps? Those American mongrels monger hatred between the US and UK by keeping me locked up! I have to re-establish the opium trade!" I yelled while I hoped to be freed by those strangers with probably kind intentions. "You hear what I mean don't you? Subject 12 Adam Peterson." The female said proudly. "Esquire!" I corrected in the direction of the voices, nobody could properly use a title nowadays… "Delusions of grandeur, schizophrenia, and last but not least complete lack of knowledge about his insane condition." "How very interesting would you kindly lend him to me my sweet slave?" The man asked in feign affection. "I abolished slavery!" I jelled. "Well helped abolish it! What is the meaning of this?" I yelled, clearly slave owners were not to be trusted, after all this was illegal, and beyond that the British empire would get them for there crimes, sooner or later. "Please take him of my hands, he is irreversibly mad, not even hard drugs seem to much help in treating his condition." The woman said with despise in her voice. "Not a matter I don't really want to treat him anyhow." The man said sounding like he was smiling with satisfaction. The two arrived before the cell door. "Hello Adam! How are you?" The slave owner asked. "How am I? I would have to be mad to enjoy this situation, you dysfunctional dystopian derelict! How am I supposed to be surrounded by slave owners, madmen, and ceiling cracks who won't ever shut up! Also it is Adam Peterson Esquire to you Yankee!" I yelled all while shaking the cell door to make a point. "Now there Adam," he said dismissing his slave with a wave of the hand "I am not here to hurt you-" "He is!" The ceiling crack yelled. "The ceiling crack said otherwise." I interrupted him savouring the moment as his face twitched, he obviously felt caught. "Really? Well not hurt in a literal sense then. More like destroy, and make anew… A curious transformation that transcends the terribly torn mind you are bound in, and could if you prove able grant you freedom." The world suddenly felt like a celluloid film burning through, instead of the slave owning Yankee I saw seconds before, I could see faces all over his body. Each of them yelling, and screaming urging me to run. "Dear god what are you?" I said backing away from the monstrosity. "I am a vampire of course. But tell me for the sake of conversation what do you think I am?" He asked still wearing his satisfied smile, moving a bit forward while the cries of the faces on his body grew steadily louder unlike anything I ever heard before. "A bloody mutated mutilated monster from hell!" I shouted, as I jumped back and hit the wall. "An accurate description, I must admit. I feed on the blood of others. That does make me quite the monster. But again for the sake of the conversation you can call me Grout." He said bowing. "Ceiling crack help me!" I shouted looking up hoping for salvation. "You won't be getting any help from me! I don't have limbs! What are you crazy?" It said. "That's what I get for sharing my food with you, you fucking coward!" I yelled back at it. My legs were shoving backwards trying to get the hell away from what I perceived as certain death. Grout pulled out a key from his pocket, something his slave must have given him, I thought, shivering at the sound of him opening the door, the creaking of the hinges, joining their screams with the voices of the faces all over Grouts body. "Are you scared Adam?" He asked lifting me up by the collar with ease. I screamed kicked, and fought to the best of my ability, seemingly he only saw this as an annoyance, and slammed me into the wall. That took any fight that I had left out of me. I had trouble breathing, and coughed up what tasted like blood. Grout smelled my breath savouring it. "You look deliciously helpless the way you are dangling there, like a Christmas turkey on display. I couldn't afford it as a child, but it is so nice being able to make up for it by draining you." After saying that he lifted up my head exposing my throat, and slammed his fangs into my artery. The most disturbing thing was it wasn't the worst feeling I could imagine like it should have been, instead it felt like a calming slumber coming over me. I felt my heart slow, and my head drain of thought, for the first time in years I was really calm. And then I died.

Spam, Lame, Woot, Flame, Comments are the name of the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: "November the second."

I came to sitting on a chair in the middle of an uncountable number of eyes, each of them blinking in unison. "Hello." I could hear a thousand voices say in unison. "What in gods name is going on here!" I yelled my and heard my voice echoing. "Hear the truth." Came the answer. It was as if a dam of knowledge just in the back of my head broke and flooded all the unknown with blunt truth. The great answers all wise man seek. Nothing but a terrible curse, that I can not rid myself of even to this date. I saw liars fund all of even the kindest of faiths, to which the stupid, and the weak subscribed. I saw the greatest successes of humanity stolen, and perverted until nobody wanted them. The entire world was written in my head by the sober, and truthful hand seemingly of the devil himself. Truth is the worst thing that was ever strived for, I know this truly. "Bear the truth, speak it as you wish, but pay the price for your enlightenment. Nobody will believe you, nobody will hear your words!" The eyes said with mocking stares. "We will see you when the world comes to its well earned end, until then bear the gift!" And then in a flash all was gone. I found myself staring at a white ceiling. I hoped it had all been a dream, hoped it had all been wrong. But it seemed so real. I didn't know what to believe in, the even the parliament was just another institution filled with liars. Was I really the only British Lord left, that had the interests of the people at heart? "Hey, sleep well kiddo?" I heard a rough deep voice speaking. "What would warrant good sleep? I see stuff, weird wretched wilful insanity." It spilled from my mouth as I rose as my eyes fixed on a bearded gentleman with an exposed chest under a leather west. Suddenly in a flash I could see the man on a burning ship killing men with a sabre, even shooting one so that the contents of his head spilled over half of the deck. "You pig-dogs! How many of you do I have to kill before you leave the "Bloody Star" alone?" As if I was blinking the man appeared again. "Hey just to get that part out of the way kiddo did you just think about murdering me, and decided to leave it be for the moment?" I stared at him for a second not sure what to make of the question. "No." I answered. "Are you mad?" I then asked looking at his fangs, feeling instinctively more alert. The bearded man burst out in laughter. "A malkavian asks me if I am mad? That's bloody rich!" "Are you by chance an employee of an insane asylum I have been transferred to?" I asked feeling more and more threatened. "What's it with you language? Are you British or somethin'?" He asked seeming curious. "Well I think an introduction is in order privateer. Adam Peterson Esquire, until recently member of the British parliament." "Jack, plain old Jack. And Christ I haven't been privateering since I caught the curse, so don't call me that. I don't exactly like to be reminded of my breathing days, that just gets my beast roaring. What's important is you and I are going to spend some time together. Your job is to help me, in exchange for that I will watch out that you don't get dusted first thing this morning." I was completely confused by what he said, but the fact that all of this hadn't been a dream made me feel, well angry. I didn't know why. But I wanted to find out what to make of this situation. "You confuse me Captain Jack, would you mind doing some explaining?" "Don't remind me of the privateer business, Christ. Well first you are a vampire, swallow that. Second you are a malkavian. Means you are beyond a shadow of a doubt mad. Third, lets go because I have some business to take care of." He walked up to a drawer at the far side of the room and threw some clothes at me. "Guess you won't inspire much trust in people dressed in that trade mark psycho on the loose orange. Pick some clothes, and then we're off." "What exactly do you mean by vampire?" I asked while I took of my orange clothing down to the underwear, and dressed in some blue cotton pants, and a sleeveless shirt. Somehow everything jack owned didn't have sleeves. "You die in sunlight. You are clinically dead, and as the icing on the cake, you drink human blood. My favourite part of the deal by the way." The last sentence disturbed me, more than anything Jack had said before. I decided to shut up as not to upset him. Suddenly I heard a voice like a whisper in my ear: "Remember, remember the fifth of November, and it looks like Guy Fawks is at it again." "Guy Fawks the catholic nut who tried to blow up parliament?" I whispered back hoping Jack didn't hear me. The voice stayed silent. "Chance for revenge I would call that." I said and smiled taking a few steps forward, up to Jack, who was getting into an automobile. "Get in." He said, starting the engine, and letting the masterpiece of craftsmanship roar like a beast of old. I got in shotgun, and Jack sped off into the night. "Tell me are you by chance looking into buying some explosives?" I asked while I was pushed into the door, thrown back and forth like a puppet, by the sheer momentum of the amazing machine. "Well, yeah." Jack said, almost running over a pedestrian. "I guess you saw that happening in your fruity little head, didn't you." I waited a second, and then asked: "Do you want to blow up parliament?" Jack laughed. "I guess you could say that even though our kind lives in more of a monarchy, I want to take out the prince with it." I grew angry like a beast. They had the insolence to destroy parliament all together, not that it mattered much, I knew it was full of liars, but destroy it, and establish supreme rule of one Prince? That was madness! "You have my full support on this matter Captain Jack!" "Well Kiddo I couldn't hope for more, the last two types your sire embraced were so mad they tried to kill me. But you seem to be well adjusted for a malkavian." "Who embraced me?" I couldn't quite understand what he meant it was a quite difficult figure of speech. "Well embrace is the act of sucking all the blood from a human, that way killing him, and giving him some vampire blood so he rises as one of the undead, sire is the one who does it to the somebody. By the way we are going to Chinatown for the explosives. I met this Chinese or something dude, knows some smugglers, knows a guy in explosives, and for measly two hundred grand he supplies the merchandise." "You seem to be quite rich are you an aristocrat by chance?" "No but I had to dig up some of my gold for it, you would be surprised how much its worth nowadays." Chinatown was full of lights each of them advertising one thing or the other some in foreign languages others in English lettering that was made to look Asian. Jack slowed down the car. "We are supposed to meet them in the fish market. Hope nobody fingers us."

Woot, Flame, Spam, Lame Comments are the name of the game.


End file.
